Longing
by Bunko-Chan
Summary: 'Is he really going to overlook all of my flaws and really get to know me...?  No... he'll leave like everyone else...'    Terribly bad with summaries.


**Gaara POV**

Finally it was summer. Gaara was sick of all those kids at school. Their idiotic remarks ands comments about his "make up" rang in his head. They were too ridiculously ignorant to realize that it was insomnia that framed his sea green eyes. Guilt and fear of most likely causing he and his sister Temari's parents' deaths crept up on him and kept him up at night. His sister was oblivious. Partly because Gaara distanced himself from her to keep from causing any further problems for her.

The red haired boy aimed his gaze at his window. He sat up from his laying position. He rustled a pale hand through soft, red hair. Slowly, he stood and walked through his bedroom door. When he came to the living room of his apartment, he found Temari sleeping soundly on the plush, white sofa. She'd taken care of Gaara ever since their parents' died.

She was nineteen and Gaara was twelve when it happened. Three years have passes since then and they became accustomed to whatever ending up feeling normal to them. Without a word, Gaara grabbed his black jacket and headed out the blue from his 'Born of Osiris' band-tee jumped out against all of his black clothing. He walked down the stairs and out the apartment doors.

He reached into his jacket pocket, turned his iPod on, and put one ear phone in his hear, letting the other hang loosely. Polar Bear Club drowned his left hearing soothingly. Gaara found himself walking through the gates of the park he subconsciously walked to almost all the time. He spotted the small pond and the bench he usually sat at. He saw that someone else was sitting there as well but blew it off.

Why should it matter that someone else was sitting there? Its a public place and it happens all the time. Gaara approached the bench and sat at the opposite side of the stranger. He paid no mind to the other being. The glimmering sun rays peeking between the small spaces of leaves and tree branches that hung over them.

Gaara closed his eyes as he took in his surroundings. His mouth formed into a small and almost unnoticeable smile. He could hear the trees brushing against each other, the water swishing. He hadn't noticed it, but his iPod had turned off due to the lack of charge. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes, took his ear plug out, buried it in his pocket, and finally turned to his left. Light brown eyes met his green ones. Both faces were emotionless. A strong wind broke their stares as both closed their eyes instinctively. When Gaara opened his eyes he noticed dark red hair had fallen over his eyes it was dark, softer, and longer than he remembered.

He came to the obvious conclusion that it wasn't his. 'Why do my lips feel so... warm... so moist...?' he thought to himself. Gaara wasn't very thickheaded but took quite a while to register that he was being... kissed. Maybe his state of shock had thrown him off and he couldn't think clearly. But that state didn't last for long because just as the other redhead started to pull away he immediately landed his fist on his face.

He stood up and glanced at the other boy only to seem him looking down holding the right side of his face. Shocked, flustered, and confused, Gaara walked off trying to make sense of what had just happened to him.

**Sasori POV**

'God why am I sitting here waiting for him like an idiot?' Sasori asked himself. He became weary. His mind was bouncing off the walls in his head while he taunted himself with self-criticism for waiting for a stranger. 'Why do I always fall for looks? Geez... Though, until now I don't think I've ever tried interacting with someone I was attracted to...'

After Sasori had set his eyes on a stunning red headed boy at the park he became infatuated. He began coming to the park more frequently trying to see if the nameless red head would return. Sasori found that he came to this particular park a lot. He'd come and silently beg for his new attraction's attention fully aware that by doing so he would get nowhere. But he'd hope longingly for the boy to notice him.

For the boy to decide on some whim to speak to him. But Sasori was smart. He knew that was very unlikely. So he finally took it upon himself to initiate their relationship. He waited breathlessly.

No one could tell how frantic Sasori was feeling because he was unbelievably good at hiding even the slightest emotion. Sometimes, his eyes would change the spot they were stuck at but that was about it. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. 'Stop getting excited and evern more nervous, that could be anyone.' he told himself. Still, his heart pounded hard against his chest.

He tightened his grip on the knees of his pants while he sat looking down. Sasori his head to the right and saw the other redhead. 'H-He's... beautiful...' The small wind swept through his hair making red waves swim across as his eyes closed and a smile formed on his porcelain face. He hesitantly reached out a hand and pulled back.

He proceeded and successfully tapped his hand on the boy's shoulder. After he put away his ear phones, sea green eyes met his dull, light brown ones. He was about to speak but seeing the boy this close for the first time took him back. Just when he had mustered up enough courage to say something, a strong wind brushed their faces and both closed their eyes. Sasori was the first to open his eyes.

He studied the other's facial features. His gaze made his way down to his lips. His mind went blank. He closed his eyes and leaned towards him and planted his lips on the boys soft, pale ones. As he realized what he was doing he quickly pulled back.

Only, he pull back very far because a sharp pain shot through his cheek and mouth and all the way to his temple. He heard rustling, then foosteps. He drooped his head down while he held his face in his hand. Tears collected in the corner of his eyes. Not only has he screw up _all _his chances but had also had his face slammed by a pale but incredibly strong fist.

**Author's Note:**

**Eh... I apologize for my terrible writing skills. n**

**I kept talking about eyes... wdf ; A ;**

**Not my first fic. But its my first time posting one.**

**Constructive criticism would but _greatly _appreciated.**

**I also noticed that this is sort of short, sorry. o-o**

**If I get reviews and gain better self esteem such I may update. ;P **


End file.
